W-twPC!C02 / Transcript
Yuna: (I can't believe it, she is a student here! I think she is older than me...) Miuna: ...yes? Yuna: A-about yesterday... you're name is Miuna, right ? And you are... Cure Stream ? Miuna: Yes but... let's talk about that this evening. As you can see, it is not the right place to talk about pretty cures... Yuna: Y-yes, I'll definitely wait for you just here after school! So, see you! Miuna: Yes, see you later. Miuna walks away, and Yuna stands still amazed. Flame: So it is Cure Stream. Right, she is with Rain. I sensed her presence. Yuna: Ahh, Flame! I agreed that you can come with me, but please don't talk to me at school. Flame: Sorry... After some seconds, we hear the school's bell ringing. Yuna: For real ?! She dashes to her classroom. Opening song~ (Crystal ni! Pretty Cure!) After the first class ended, Yuna is sitting at her desk axhausted. Yuna: Ahh... Why did I not went to class sooner ? The teacher is scary when she is angry! Voice: So, you have been late and scolded by our teacher on your second day ? Great job! Yuna lift her head and see Sekai. Yuna: Ah, it's you Sekai! Good morning! Sekai: 'morning. Now, won't you study for the test after ? Yuna: Eeehhh ?! We have a test on our second school day ?! She begins to study. Episode 2: "A perfect girl! Let's be friends!" This is the evening, in Yuna's room. Miuna has come with Rain. Nana: Are you sure you don't want me to bring tea ? Yuna: No, it's alright. Miuna said she doesn't want tea. Yuna's mother leaves the room and closes the door. Miuna: So, before the two fairies tell us about their story, I'll introduce myself. My name is Yukishiro Miuna and I'm a third year at Verone Academy. Yuna: N-nice to meet you Miuna-senpai. I am Misumi Yuna, in class 1-2 and I'm a member of the Lacrosse Team. I look forward to work with you! Miuna: About that, I.... nothing. Let's hear Flame and Rain first of all. Yuna: ... ? Okay... The two fairies begin their explanation. Flame: So I am the guardian of fire, one of the four guardians of the Garden of Sources. My name is Flame. Rain: And I am Rain, the guardian of water. Flame: I'll firstly tell you about our world. There is three world in this story. The Garden of Sources, with four guardians protecting it and the Queen Séléna, who have two daughters. This world contains all of the universe's source. We have the Crystal Particles, which are very powerful crystals containing a very concentrated form of power. As an example, the Crystal of Fire is very concentrated in fire power. There are 10 crystals, and are usually kept in the Coffret of Sources, in a hiden place of the Garden of Sources. We, guardians of this world, have to protect them as well. Rain: Next, there is the Garden of Light, which is a related to our world and we get along very well. And finally there is the Eternal White Kingdom, ruled by Lord Nil. He wants power to destroy the world. Abros, the villain you saw yesterday, he is one of Lord Nil's servants. Flame: Firstly, to begin his quest, Lord Nil attacked the Garden of Light. Unfortunately, they failed to protect it and now they are imprisoned. And just after that, the evil being wanted to attack our world as well, but we succeeded to protect it. Rain: But we almost failed. It was thanks to the two daughters of Queen Séléna that we won. For more protection, we decided to hide the Crystal Particles in the Garden of Rainbows. It is your Earth. We think now that Lord Nil knows it, and that's why he began to attack you, by sending Abros on Earth. Flame: And so, Queen Séléna sent two of the guardians, Rain and me, to find the Pretty Cure who'll protect the world from Lord Nil. You two have the power to become pretty cure. So, we are asking you: please, help us! Miuna: ... Yuna: Of course I'll help you! If we are the only one that can save the worl, then I won't hesitate to be a pretty cure! Actually, I already knew about pretty cures. Let's be friends and work together, Miuna-senpai! Flame: (So that's why she was so calm and didn't ask questions... Where would she hear about pretty cures anyway?) Yuna extends her hand to her, but she rejects it. Miuna: No, I'm sorry. I can't become one. You can fight alone, I think you will be strong enough. Yuna: Eh?! No, you saw me! I didn't even get to touch him. And, we can at least be friend... Miuna: Don't worry, you will improve somehow. Also, I don't need friends and this is your problem. I don't want to be involved. Then, farewell! She quickly stands up and leave the room. Yuna: She left... Ahh, I wanted to be a pretty cure with her! Now, Rain... You can stay here while I'll try to convince Miuna-senpai. Rain: Okay, I don't have choice anyway. Then, you better persuade her! I don't want to stay with a weak person like you. Right, Flame? Flame: Uh, I don't know. She can become better if she practices a little. Yuna: Of course I'll pratice a lot! You can count on me. Now this is the next day at morning. Yuna is on her way to school. Flame: So, you won't give up about Stream, right ? Yuna: Of course not, I can't let her alone. When I saw her yesterday at school, I noticed how lonely she looked like. Most of the students are with their friends afterschool, but she wasn't. Certainly, I say that but I'm not better. Flame: How about this girl with bluyish black hair and side ponytail ? Isn't she your friends ? Yuna: You mean Sekai ? We are not very close... Yuna: (But she is the first and only person of my class who talk with me.) A girl with long black hair come accross Yuna. She is Miuna. Yuna: Ah Miuna! Please, wait! Miuna: What do you want, Misumi-san... ? Yuna: (She calls me by my last name ?! So cold...) Yuna: You're sure you don't want to be a pretty cure with me... ? Or be friends ? You seem so lonely... Miuna: No I don't want to! I don't want to risk my life for nothing! More, you are asking me this kind of things like being friends or be a pretty cure even if you don't know anything about me. Now, leave me alone. Miuna leaves to school and Yuna stands still, a little sad. Yuna: (It sadden me to see her like this... Even worse, she is completely right. I asked her that even if I don't know her. I am almost forcing her...) Miuna is in the entrance hall of the school, in a corner where nobody is. Miuna: (Why did I say that ? Even thought I would love to have friends... even thought she is the only one wanting to be friend with someone like me... I am an idiot. But... I can't have friends. I don't need them. That will only hurt me.) Miuna is walking to her classroom, and sits at her place. Everyone is talking with their friends. Miuna: (I don't care, class is mean to study. They are only wasting precious time that could allow them to have a bright future while studying, but instead they are having fun and have no future...) She remembers of a memory where she is a little girl, playing with her friends. Miuna: (Eh ? Since when did I began to think like that ? Wasn't I the kind of girl to not waste time with their friends, always making sure that every second with them is a precious memory for the future... ? Ahhh, I don't care anymore!) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora